Angel Flying Too Close To The Ground
by KatherineBud15
Summary: (FYI this isn't for Stardust. I made this up. No FF at all.) A young farmer out for a stroll at night discovers a fallen angel in his corn field. He nurses her back to heath and then falls deeply in love with her. (Summary's bad, story's better.)
1. Angel Flying Too Close To The Ground

**Angel Flying Too Close To The Ground**

She dropped from the sky like a lighting strike.

He'd been walking around in the corn fields alone, just admiring the stars; when he saw a bright light flash, and heard a crash and a wave of air came over him, nearly knocking him down. He ran to see what it was and found a woman in her twenties lying on the ground in a white dress that was burned at the bottom.

As he knelt down beside her to check for a pulse, her eyes opened to reveal clear blue eyes that were so bright they almost looked silver. Her long blonde hair was strewn around her; her hands were tucked together upon her chest.

She was breathtakingly beautiful. He could hardly believe his eyes.

She fainted and he scooped her into his arms. Before he left, he noticed the imprint of wings were burned black upon the dirt. Even at night could he see them.

He returned home with her and laid her on his bed. He then tended to her.  
She had a fever and some cuts and bruises. He did his best to bring her fever down and hardly left her side.  
He was oddly worried about her. He had no reason to care for her in that manner. But he did. He not only felt obligated, he felt something more for her.

He couldn't stop looking at her. Every time he looked at her, he always found something new in her to gaze at. His heart skipped beats and his stomach filled with butterflies.

She finally awoke and when she did, joy wrapped her loving arms around his heart.  
He fed her soup and beans. He gave her water and showed her how to dress and bathe herself. She was unique. She wasn't like the other people of this world, he knew. She was much more than that. She was an Angel.

…..

She was sad. Her wings had been clipped and she didn't know when she would go home.

She was heartbroken. When she was down he'd lift her up. He kept her from falling.

He wasn't ashamed to admit he'd fallen deeply in love with her. It showed in everything he did.  
From the way her treated her, to the way he acted when she wasn't around.  
He knew she wasn't going to stay forever, and that brought tears to his eyes, but he remained strong and cherished the time they had together.

**Author's Note: This is story is the title of a song by Willie Nelson. It's beautiful and you guys should listen to it. I'm making another so it will be on here as soon as I write and post it. Thank you for reading and please favorite and review! **


	2. Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain

**Blue Eyes Crying In The Rain**

Her wings were given back to her that night right before he awoke.

When he saw her she was the very picture of joy and happiness. When she saw him he was the very sight of misery and heartache.

They spent one last day together; both cherishing each other's company. He, cherishing her more.

The next day they both awoke to the gentle sound of rain.

It was serene and tranquil to him but also very sad and he hurt all over.

He walked her to where he'd found her and there they stopped.

She wore the same dress and her hair was down. It was damp as it lay upon her pale skin. She turned to him, her blue eyes filled with tears.  
His own brown eyes were filled with warm tears that stung his eyes. His hand shook as it rose up to caress her cheek. Their tears fell down their cheeks as the both silently wept.

She leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. It was wet and warm. His heart broke as he watched her step away, unfold her wings and fly into the heavens.

He knew he would never see her again. He walked back alone to his little cottage in the middle of nowhere.

He sat in his chair; his hound laid her head upon his knee as he cried.

The embers of the fire that he'd started last night were dying.

One day, when he died, he would see her again. And they would walk together along the paths of a garden.

Until that day, he would continue his work and always be reminded of her gentle voice, her soft skin, and her angelic face. And never would he forget the love in his heart for that Angel.


End file.
